


Trivial Things

by Shoot1984



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Ass-Kicking, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, Getting Together, Historical Inaccuracy, Idiots in Love, M/M, Past Shay Cormac/Liam O'Brien, Period-Typical Homophobia, Porn With Plot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Spoilers, Timeline What Timeline, Topping from the Bottom, Trust Issues
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 03:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoot1984/pseuds/Shoot1984
Summary: 可悲，一切都是那样可悲。但谢伊知道，只要能让自己逃离孤独他愿付出一切。离开刺客后最难的，是每日醒来枕边空无一人而不是连恩的陪伴。而他的大团长，那个永远冰冷而工于心计的男人会成为他想要的一切？





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Trivial Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025843) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 

过去的两周他活在酒气笼罩的冷漠与悲痛中。最后还是查尔斯把谢伊从格林威治的某家酒馆的角落里拽出来扔回阿森纳堡。他整个趴在阳台的黑铁栏杆上，看着楼下庭院的花。谢伊现在绝对引人注目，尤其是他乱糟糟的胡子和无拘无束毫无整理的头发。他刚吐过，头痛欲裂，并且只要一张嘴绝对还会继续吐下去。他有些希望查尔斯能从下面经过这样他就可以证明自己的想法。可惜的是，谢伊目前能想到的只有这么多。

他仍然不能接受连恩的死。他知道接受这个事实有多难，可他根本就没有要接受的意思。根本没有。他所想的只有一点：他需要更多的酒。更多。但接着查尔斯打破了他的计划，再加上吉斯特，他们两个在他完全清醒以前绝对不会让他离开这儿半步。他不知道查尔斯在想什么，真的。要不是这样，谢伊有的是办法让那个傲慢的混蛋服帖。他从开始就看不爽他，特别是查尔斯看着他和海尔森的眼神就像是善妒的丈夫生怕谁偷走了自己的妻子....确实挺有趣的。海尔森要是知道谢伊在想些什么可能要把他们俩都杀了。

说到海尔森.......

“我已经是个死人了。”谢伊小声抱怨，腰弯得更下去了些，头倚在冰冷的栅栏上。这个说法可能有些夸张。不，海尔森不会杀了他，但肯定少不了一番说教。在给阿基里斯描述如何教授谢伊基本礼仪时海尔森可是一点谎没说。等他发现谢伊有整整两周醉得不省人事的时候肯定又要扯一大堆....那时候查尔斯肯定要像只喋喋不休、过度“热心”的花孔雀一样在海尔森面前吹嘘自己如何英勇地把谢伊从“贼窝”里拯救出来。谢伊不知道他能否活过这番羞弄，亦或是海尔森的失望。他心里快崩溃了。这个世界上能让他害怕的事不多，海尔森的否定就算一个。

一阵响亮的敲门声打断了谢伊的胡思乱想，在他的头颅里激起一阵阵回音，就像是谁朝他的脑袋捅了一刀又一刀。有那么个声音在他脑内祈祷敲门的是查尔斯，因为如果被他吐了满身威士忌的人不是查尔斯，谢伊心里会有些愧疚。谢伊小哼一声，说不出完整的单词。老实说，他从没有这么醉过。再老实点说，他也从没喝过这么多酒。

“我听说我不在的时候你喝得挺嗨。”谢伊闻声挫败到想拿栏杆出气。“我有点失望，谢伊。”

“并没有，离最差的情况还远着。”谢伊的语气像是在尽力捍卫自己本就伤痕累累的尊严，还带着点“居然没有吐出来”的惊喜。他蹒跚走进房间，把脸埋进手掌，然后像只醉酒的猴子滑进了书桌旁的靠椅，完全无视了海尔森。更悲伤的是，他只能把头安置在木桌上，因为他晕到根本坐不直。海尔森坐在床边，带着些许怒意，叹了口气。

“所以到底发生了什么？”海尔森鹰般的目光审视着这个可怜人。

谢伊没有回答，海尔森目光依然坚硬，补充道：“处理悲痛的方式很多。但肯定不是你这种。”

“那烦请先生给点建议？”谢伊咕噜，手指试图整理已经救不回来的乱发，似乎这样做能缓解脑袋里的眩晕。

“相信我，这种问题你问错人了。不过，你如果想给自己找点事做，最好去打理一下然后去海边。本地帮派又死灰复燃。好好处理，然后向我汇报。”海尔森语气中毫无感情，他甚至没有等待谢伊的回复就离开了房间。谢伊小声应答，心想这番话对于海尔森来说已经非常克制了。但不知怎的，这让他更难受了——好像谢伊根本不值得海尔森发怒一样。如果不是这样，那他的语气就像是怜悯，而这显然让谢伊不好受。他不需要任何人的怜悯，更不要说海尔森的。

洗了澡，刮了胡子，换了衣服，谢伊两周来第一次蹒跚进了午后的阳光。他依然全身酸痛，依然不觉得自己说得清话，不过新鲜空气确实有用。他姗姗走向海滩。没有必要急，战斗前不宜消耗精力。

空气中一阵冷气，冬日将临，而且绝非善茬。街道一片祥和宁静——除了巷道里徘徊的帮派成员。谢伊很快解决了他们，毫不费力。仿佛他就是为杀戮而生，而且根本不需要思考他到底在做些什么。酒馆门前一个妓女朝他抛了媚眼，有那么一瞬间谢伊想起海尔森让他“找另一种方式缓解悲伤”。他摇摇头，继续向前。

等他到达帮派据点时已是傍晚，他躲在邻近房屋屋顶的碎石烟囱后，在行动前细致地观察一切。屋顶上有两个狙击手，步枪上装了刺刀。从高处俯瞰，谢伊还发现他们重建了之前他摧毁的制毒器具。

“....真是服了。”他自言自语，沿着屋顶一路潜行，在最近的狙击手的喉咙上留下一个十字。他有些心不在焉，拭干手套上的血迹，用同一把飞刀刺穿了下一个。他撬开一块瓦片。印着刺客徽记的帮派旗帜就在旁边飘扬。谢伊将它取下，规整折好，塞进腰带上的空包中。他想最好还是亲自交给海尔森。海尔森想知道刺客是否又重整帮派，他要证据。

谢伊跳上帮派主屋房顶，沿着排水管滑下，掉入一丛灌木。随即用袖箭结束了草丛旁的守卫，无声无息。他环视四周，搜寻首领的踪迹。他在一个巨大的金属桶旁发现了她，正监督几个把遗留的圣殿舰队名单当靶子训练的男人。谢伊暗自希望舰队上的信息没能通告给刺客的上级，毕竟如果印度一行若是暴露那将会是彻头彻尾的噩梦。意识到该动手了，谢伊抽出手枪，朝着那个首领的后脑勺来了两枪，简洁有力，没有任何多余动作。她蹩脚地向前倒去，周围的男人们手足无措。在其他人落荒而逃之前，谢伊起码又杀了十五个。

谢伊身上沾满了血，但大部分不是他自己的，谢伊卷起舰队名单，揣在臂弯间。他还清空了帮派的保险箱，顺带给一个苟延残喘的罪犯补了一刀。

午夜时分，谢伊回到了阿森纳堡。海尔森不知所踪，于是他就随便把那该死的名单和旗帜甩在桌上。管他什么，明天再说吧。

谢伊躺在床上，盯着天花板。他渴望驰骋于北冰洋，然后裹在莫林根船长室的温暖毛毯里。在那里他是安全的，外面的一切都触碰不到他。比起纽约城内的恶臭，寒冷咸湿的海风让他感到生命的气息。对他而言，大海是自由的代名词，而格林威治的巷道更像一个笼子。他把头埋进绒被。看起来谢伊在把那些帮派变成肉糜的同时也给自己增了些新伤。这不算什么，真的。他本就被伤疤覆盖，多加几个不碍事。

不过，即使他已经精疲力竭，睡神并未如愿而至。一顿还算不错的餐饭和几杯浓茶解决了他的头痛。只是他每次闭上眼，连恩就在那儿，和他一起。不管是在梦里还是现实，连恩无时不刻飘在谢伊眼前。谢伊不断告诉自己，这没关系，毕竟有连恩的噩梦多半是愧疚与痛苦所致，而不像里斯本的那个梦，纯粹的恐怖和肾上腺素激增，处于悲痛中醒来也好过躺在地板上心脏狂跳却喘不过气。

要不了一会，谢伊放弃睡眠了。他只穿着一条宽松而不合身的睡裤下楼走去厨房。橱柜的篮子里还剩了几个司康饼，他拿了几块，坐在中央木桌旁的小矮凳上。他咬了一口不新鲜的蓝莓司康饼，心不在焉，盯着厨房另一侧壁炉内翻飞的灰烬放空。

他的记忆飘回了那个老鼠洞大小的小房子里，在那里，他和连恩度过了般去家园前的日子。那时他总是裹在磨破的毯子里，端着一杯热茶，咀嚼来自对街烘焙店新鲜出炉的蓝莓司康饼。连恩会坐在他身旁，搂着他的腰，而谢伊的头总会靠在他的肩上。冬夜寒冷透骨，并不厚的墙壁阻挡不了席卷的寒风，但谢伊能感到一阵温暖——他知道那种温暖他再也感受不到。

他把剩的司康饼扔进壁炉，静静地看着它在厨房另一端燃烧。高兴的是，没有人能看见他现在像个蠢女人一样徘徊在崩溃大哭的边缘。他托着自己的脑袋，颤抖地呼出一口绵长的气息，他根本没有要接受的意思。他快坚持不下去了，他更没办法继续对着自己说谎。他一点也不好，支离破碎，无法复原。


	2. Chapter 2

海尔森担心谢伊——这点显而易见。他不知道其他人怎么看谢伊的。谢伊也是人，是人就会有崩溃的一刻，只是有些人更为隐忍。再让他听到查尔斯或者本杰明抱怨谢伊的酗酒问题，他可能就要对这俩动手。吉斯特和托马斯好歹知趣噤声，这两个可不会。说实在的，海尔森希望的是这俩能收回之前的话然后乖乖闭嘴，吉斯特能一直呆在谢伊身边缓解谢伊失友之痛。霍普事件后，海尔森已经尽力用足够多的工作分散谢伊注意力了。那时他就能察觉出些许异样，连恩，显然是最后一棵稻草。  
不过现在，谢伊倒是难得空闲，先行者之盒的线索少之又少，无从下手。毕竟他不是每天忙得团团转的为圣殿服务的政治家，真要这样的话也挺没意思的。谢伊现在得自己解决一切，他是个成年人，他得做出自己的决定。只要他不脑子突然转弯又叛回刺客——这一点可能性微乎其微，海尔森不会太过为难他。如果不是一个忠诚的圣殿，谢伊什么都不是。  
海尔森瞥见桌上带血的海军图册，鼻息厚重几分，小声啧了一句该死。他展开其中一卷，根据谢伊一丝不苟的记录来看，这行遣去印度的舰队一周内就会返回，他希望一切平安——至少别在这个关键时候出差错。他把地图推向一边，都不用展开就知道旁边的黄旗上一定印着刺客徽记，不然谢伊也没必要带回来。这才是真正的麻烦，就算没有阿基里斯的领导和霍普对当地罪犯的号召，这群人仍然像蟑螂一般顽固。  
“先生，我们有麻烦了。”海尔森蹙眉，转过身对上查尔斯站在门边，表情凝重像是有谁又死了。这绝对不会是什么好事。  
“是什么？”海尔森一把将刺客旗帜像丢什么垃圾一样扔进了壁炉。  
“刚来的消息，刺客夺下了红湾堡，我们驻扎在北海区域的舰队也被摧毁。显然他们有一艘与莫林根号同等级别的船只——天鹰号。”查尔斯低声陈述，而海尔森却很高兴终于有什么能让谢伊做的了，于是立刻动身去找他。  
他在军械库找到了谢伊。他坐在地上，旁边散落着他的某把手枪的零部件。那是把旧枪，常年的海上生活导致简朴的木制握柄有些生腐，金属部分也有锈斑。谢伊甚至没有抬头看一眼海尔森，自顾自地叙述着枪管中有个怎样的堵塞。海尔森在他身旁蹲下，盯着他良久，才发现那略有颤抖的双手。  
“红湾堡失守。”海尔森语气平淡。“还有一艘天鹰号亟待处理。关于这个你有什么我们不知道的信息吗？”  
“失守的事吗？没有，刚刚才知道。不过天鹰号一直很难缠。她袭击过我们的舰队。莫林根没法单独解决她。等印度那边有新的消息，我会派几艘护卫舰去的。这周末还没有消息的话，就得在她身后放几把火了。”谢伊起身，扫清裤子上的灰。  
“同时我们还得夺回红湾堡。”海尔森建议之余看着谢伊把那手枪复原后装回了口袋。  
“不，必须先解决天鹰号。我不知道那艘船的船长是谁，但我认出她的大副还是老福克纳，如果真像我知道的那样，那个人可是个真正的水手。除非除掉天鹰号，否则我们不可能靠近那个堡垒。”谢伊麻木地解释着原因，显然天鹰号对他而言是个难题，这点显而易见。“她不是那么好对付。几年前她在追击某艘圣殿商船时几乎就要淹没在暴风雨中，但之后他们肯定修缮或者重塑了这艘船。”  
“你刚刚说在暴风雨中？”海尔森有些好奇，他想起之前那艘一路追踪前往殖民地的天命号的船，他几乎拼尽全力才在最后关头甩掉它。他记得那艘船的桅杆被闪电击中后轴承便马上落入水中。它不可能挺过那场风暴的......吧。  
“对呀，除了桅杆掉了以外，她基本上是原模原样地返回。那艘船上的人都叫她‘北海幽灵’。她也从来没在危险中让这些船员失望。莽撞进攻对我们没有任何好处，除非你想自掘坟墓。风向正确的话，她比莫林根号还要轻快，而装备又是几乎相同。”  
“去他的。”海尔森摇头。“是不是所有事都这么难办的？”  
“依我的经验来看，是的。”谢伊回嘴，最后裂开一个苍白的笑。  
“我想也是。”海尔森无奈承认。“和我走走。”他朝门厅方向点点头，他知道不管有无应答谢伊最后都会跟上他的步伐。尽管谢伊偶尔出现一贯的礼仪问题，大部分时候他都无比顺从——这点有时挺让人紧张的。这和面对查尔斯时不一样——那家伙不可能不以晋升或者求夸为结语。谢伊对待任务总是拼尽全力。有时候他确实会质疑命令，但都是合理的策略性考量。同时，如果谢伊违背直接命令，换来的通常是更少的流血和更好的回报。他极度高效，海尔森也对他持有高于其他任何下属的尊重。  
“Sir,我们去哪?”海尔森走进庭院，脑海中闪过几个地名，谢伊转身关上门。海尔森抬头望天，微微皱眉，“离暴风雨来临最多还有几小时，至少在日落之后.....应该。”谢伊回答了海尔森未说出口的明显疑问。  
“嗯。好。”海尔森对着大门旁的守卫招手，走过时又礼貌点头。他本想问问谢伊是怎么知道暴风雨如何来临的，但想了想比起经验这似乎更适合用第六感来解释。提到第六感......  
海尔森停下脚步，环顾四周，有些晕眩，但他还是清晰地捕捉到将死之人的血液在撕裂的气管中流淌的声音。谢伊给了他一个了解的眼神，将那具尸体藏在刺客尸体主人原要跳出的干草堆中。他擦干手上鲜血，又揽来更多干草掩盖尸体。虽然这有点矫情，但谢伊轻而易举除掉某个人在掩盖一切踪迹的能力让海尔森担心。海尔森是被当作杀手培养的。谢伊在必要时候也是，谋杀怎么说也比活活饿死好。但即使如此，杀手身份之外，他们两个依然是活生生的人。  
“你应该注意身后的，Sir。他们远比我们想象的多。”谢伊语气低沉，从海尔森身后走上前与他并排而行。  
“你觉得他们会攻占阿森纳堡吗？”海尔森现在谨慎注意着每个可能藏人的角落。  
“除非从我身上踩过去。”谢伊踢开脚下的垃圾。有趣的是，海尔森对于幼年离家这么多年竟有些感激，虽然每个城市的道路都是肮脏的，但纽约就没有伦敦那样恶心，因为贮木场的存在空气也比波士顿清新许多。  
当海尔森带他到某个拥挤酒馆并为他开门时，谢伊疑惑地抬了下眉，然后聪明地闭上嘴不予置评，小心避开一个用木制托盘摇摇晃晃托着几杯啤酒的深色皮肤女侍。在远处角落里，他们找到一个空桌。海尔森坐在雾蒙蒙的窗边，只有一个位子，于是谢伊从旁桌独自烂醉的水手屁股下拽来了一把椅子。海尔森努力不在那个可怜人摔倒的时候笑出声来，不过最后还是以失败告终，至于谢伊，他完全无视了那人含糊不清的咒骂。  
“我们为什么要来这？”谢伊提问的同时顺便招来一个酒保。她是个苗条的女人，有着浅金色的头发，粉蓝的裙摆上有啤酒的印渍。她的某个老主顾肯定因为她拒绝他的不正当请求而吐了她满身。“威士忌，或者朗姆，什么都可以，只要不掺水就行。”谢伊生硬地说，几乎不给她多余的眼神。  
“一杯啤酒。”海尔森带着确认意味地点头。她直到离开也没有说一个字。  
“啤酒？我还以为你会点些精致高贵点的。”谢伊用轻蔑哼声给他的点评作结。  
海尔森语气平淡：“我其实更喜欢啤酒或者麦酒，朗姆也行。怎么说我的父亲也是个海盗，或许这算是某种遗传吧。至于我们为什么要来这，我想你知道，针对你过去两周的行为我们需要好好谈谈。”  
“这地方根本不合适——”  
“我觉得这地方很合适。没有查尔斯在旁边叽叽喳喳，吉斯特也不会和你一起喝到烂醉的同时还要为你辩护。”海尔森一贯直入主题，谢伊在一旁坐立不安。  
接下来的几分钟两人间弥漫的是沉默的冷气，最后是送酒的女侍打破了寂静。  
“我不知道你要我说什么，但之前的事我不后悔。唯一和后悔沾边的，可能是因为查尔斯尝试阻挠我所以我想过让他把自己的牙给吞下去。”谢伊灌了口威士忌承认。他低头厌恶地盯着金属酒杯底，“我是不是说过‘什么都可以，只要不掺水’。”他小声抱怨，摇了摇头。  
海尔森尖锐的目光穿透了他：“说真的，我根本不关心你后不后悔。如果把自己喝到不省人事能帮你的话，我大可以放开了让你继续。这才是我担心的点，谢伊。你威胁的不仅是自己，还有你周围的所有人。往轻的说，你根本不考虑后果。如果你找不到更好的方式去处理你那愧疚，总有一天这份愧疚会杀了你，更有可能在交战中杀了我们所有人。”  
“说着简单。”谢伊近乎咆哮，然后又吞下一大口糟糕的威士忌。“你真的知道你他妈在说什么吗？你这是要我去完成一项根本不可能完成的任务。我我杀了我最好的朋友。是他把我从街边救起，可我杀了他。我知道我必须这么做，对此我毫不后悔，但这样想不会让我释怀，更不要提起那上千条里斯本的人命。”  
“里斯本的事和你无关。”海尔森坚定地确认道。  
“也许吧，但那些死去的人和我有关。我不停告诉自己他们必须得死，而最后也确实如此，但我也不停向上帝祷告，祷告着不要是我去完成这件事。我不需要你的怜悯，同时我也不可能冷静地继续我们的谈话。”谢伊一口喝光了几乎所有的威士忌，然后一把将酒杯摔在桌上。他的酒量超出海尔森的想象，毕竟谢伊是个水手，还是个爱尔兰人。  
“我到这不是给你什么怜悯的，‘怜悯’这个词甚至不在我的词典里。我给你的是最后通牒：动动你的脑子想办法解决这一切，否则结果不会好看。我是在乎你的安危，但这是有限度的。我还有整个教团需要管理，而如果你都救不了你自己的话，我没有太多心思再花在你身上。”海尔森嘲讽的嘘声很快淹没在醉汉和歌女的交响曲中。  
“这种话听起来才像你，老板（Boss）。”谢伊把剩下的威士忌倒在了一旁的盆栽里，里面栽种着某种异国棕榈。海尔森希望那植物不会因此而死。“但是...我不知道怎么做。有时候我想过独自追击天鹰号，因为我知道我不会活到返航的。”  
“如果你想说，我愿意听。不管怎样这也算个开始。你知道的，我现在不会评判你的过去。”海尔森终于感觉他上道了。和谢伊谈论个人或者情感问题的难度不亚于对牛弹琴。海尔森知道自己不适合与这种野兽交涉，毕竟他自己也是一样的顽冥不化。不过，他知道唯一一个谢伊相信并且能真心交谈的人只有吉斯特，可那样的话结局无非是登上酒馆黑名单...要么再多几具尸体或者是几个私生子。  
“我...行吧。但不是在这，不是今天。”谢伊终于说出口，然后在桌上留下银币，既是酒钱，也是给那个满脸写着“今天已经比最差的好”的女酒保的小费。海尔森将这视作胜利，便让谢伊带路，走回阿森纳堡。


	3. Chapter 3

那艘遣往印度的军舰没能再回来。在刺客的脏手触及圣殿舰队名单的那一刻起谢伊就料到了这个结局。索蕾号是沉是掳则是另一个问题，不过现在这不要紧。真正要紧的是，天鹰号，已经用光了她最后一丝运气。  
谢伊在莫林根的侧舷上不厌其烦地来回踱步。他知道船舵旁的海尔森不时用余光示意他，但他就是选择了无视。海尔森一只手扶着轮柄，另一只手歇在剑柄上。这点，谢伊清楚，是他们共有的下意识的习惯，来源于多年“必要”的偏执。吉斯特站在海尔森右侧，眼神刻意闪避大团长的目光。他肯定又因为什么自作聪明的小把戏被海尔森狠狠嘲讽了一番。  
谢伊清了清嗓：“吉斯特，过来一下。”他命令道，头朝码头两个男人处点了点。是汤普森和欧里利，分别玛莉号和云雀号的船长，是圣殿仅有的三艘护卫舰中的其二，刚刚从法国“解放”。谢伊轻快地从甲板上跳下，准确无误地落在两人旁。吉斯特跟在他身后，只不过“顺着梯子爬下”这个动作就显得有些笨拙。  
“欧里利说上个月贝克在遭遇天鹰号的时候被杀。也就是说，雪妮丝号没了船长。但是现在，我们将要追击什么‘北海幽灵’，我需要三艘护卫舰全部上工。吉斯特，我需要你暂时驾驶雪妮丝号，海尔森将会担当我的大副。这次行动会很冒险，但天鹰号不会知道是谁发动了袭击。莫林根将会是诱饵，你们三个要从侧翼攻击。只要确保她没有还手之力，交叉火力下她撑不了多久。”  
“这个计划糟透了，你在莫林根上会需要我的。”吉斯特懊恼地瞪了一眼谢伊。  
谢伊假装没看到。他把一切都想好了，而他才不会推迟行动。虽然吉斯特说得对，这根本不是什么好计划。变数太多了，谢伊也不是听天由命的人。可是早晚都要行动，况且这是谢伊能想到的最周全的方案。他摇摇头，示意吉斯特跟着他、汤普森和欧里利一起走去雪丽丝号。  
“就这么决定了。雪丽丝就泊在码头尽头。出航时，保证她跟在莫林根后。汤普森，我需要玛莉号在左舷，欧里利你要确保云雀在我的右侧。除非有我的命令，否则在把天鹰号请入瓮中之前不要变换队形。哦，还有，要是哪个傻逼给莫林根号撞了个洞出来，我就给谁脑袋上添个一样的。看准了瞄的位置，别给我整错了。”  
“满帆！拉绳！”谢伊大喊，费力转满船舵才避开一块巨型浮冰。天空阴沉，空气溢满冷意。明天太阳升起之前就会有场大雪。在彻底失去方向前他们得加速推进。这让本就不易的战斗雪上加霜。他们可不想因为这该死的大雪而误把自己人击沉。不过，如果谢伊时间卡准的话天气就不成问题。明天日落之前他们就会遭遇天鹰号，她比他们早一天从哈利法克斯港出发，谢伊打赌，那些船员完全不知道自己被跟踪了。  
“是从什么时候你开始逃脱不可避免的事的，谢伊？”海尔森双手抱在胸前保暖。显然他不够耐寒，但他不曾抱怨一声。船员对他也令出必行，他身边的空气都是权威的，只要他下令，所有船员只会服从。谢伊开始思考需不需要提醒一下他们到底谁才是船长。  
“米尔斯，掌舵。马丁，接替海尔森。保持向东，有问题——不管多小，都来叫我。”两个人跳上上层甲板。掌舵的米尔斯，平时吊儿郎当，但关键时候能做到百发百中。马丁，一个健壮的爱尔兰人，他朝海尔森木讷地点点头，站在了他的位子上。两个人在谢伊还是刺客的时候就在这艘船上做事，他们只对谢伊忠诚，不管他是哪个阵营。在安提科斯提岛的时候他从法国舰队手下救了这两个落水狗。从那时起，他们就对谢伊言听计从，随时做好牺牲准备。  
“请？”谢伊示意海尔森。他打开船长室的小门，温暖的气息灌进寒冷的肺腔，像在腹中点起了一丛火。  
谢伊叹气，瘫进桃木桌下的椅子里。海尔森在他对面坐下，投出期待的目光。海尔森当然是准备就坐在这等谢伊开口，但谢伊甚至都不知道能说些什么。海尔森像块不怎么流露感情的冰，即便他真的有什么问题，谢伊也宁愿自己承担也不愿跟海尔森谈。换句话说，谢伊不是很能理解为什么海尔森这样的人会想听他讲自己的事。  
“我不知道从哪开始。那我猜就先挑最难的部分，连恩。”谢伊向前靠向桌子，头枕在手上。“我不想谈这个，但是只能这样了。连恩和我是——嗯，我们曾经是恋人。这件事你要是告诉任何人我就杀了你。”  
海尔森一言不发，但还是有些惊讶了一声。谢伊看不出海尔森到底在想什么。除了略微抬眉，海尔森基本是毫无表情。告诉他真相就像是赌博。谢伊又不是傻，他知道大部分人对于这种关系的态度。海尔森保持沉默，谢伊决定继续。  
“我们一起长大。我父亲是水手，他父亲是农民。我爸在海上的风暴中死去，我无路可走，是连恩一家照顾的我。我有为他们工作，同时也招惹了很多麻烦，像在酒馆闹事什么的。连恩总是救我的那个，那时候挨打是家常便饭。后来，连恩父亲病终后，日子开始不好过起来。他的妈妈一年后也随之离开。他的兄弟从纽约搬去了波士顿，我们自力更生。那个时候连恩开始为刺客工作，但他为了保护我没让我加入——直到我们开始厌倦像乞丐一样活着，于是搬去了家园。霍普和连恩，他们就像我的家人一样。甚至是阿基里斯，在让我毁掉那个神器之前他都是。连恩教我战斗技巧和怎么用枪，霍普则教我怎样偷窃，阿基里斯给了我第一套枪械。”谢伊继续道，他讨厌回想起曾经的快乐时光。海尔森只是让他继续，压住了心中所有的问题。  
“杀掉霍普的时候我就快撑不住了。她总是对我很严格，但她也只是想让我更好。你要知道，霍普从不会浪费时间和精力责骂一个她讨厌的人，那样做是对牛弹琴。她比任何人都清楚一无所有的滋味。”他想起霍普的脸和她在拳击赛中击败他时露出的高傲的浅笑。  
“连恩......他......”谢伊顿住了，目光移开了海尔森。“从我记事起他就是我生命的一部分。我曾希望我能有他一半的好。他一直护着我，没有他我甚至活不过那段日子。真正让我难受的是我从来没有正式说过再见。我只是潜入了庄园，偷走了手稿然后就拼命地逃。我一直以为是连恩开的枪，最后才知道那是舍瓦利耶，连恩甚至都没想过要阻止我。连恩很聪明，不管做什么都尽量避免流血。或许他有可能与我们共伍。我从来没给过他这个机会。”  
“你不可能冒这个险。”海尔森提醒。  
“我知道。但这改变不了我醒来再也看不到他的脸的事实，甚至是在这里......刚夺过莫林根号时他就是我的大副。亲眼看着他死去，这......”谢伊摇头，陷入沉默。  
“谢伊，这点你不能怪自己。这不是——”  
“船长！天鹰号向云雀开火了！”马丁突然敲门并大吼。谢伊暗骂一声，和海尔森直冲门口。他尽力整理自己的思绪，现在不是被过去回忆分心的好时候。  
“天杀的，她从哪蹦出来的？！她应该比我们领先几小时才对！”谢伊喊开米尔斯，几乎是用吼的向船员下了命令，海尔森嘬了口冷气。  
不知怎的，他们开始重整队形，天鹰号逐渐被夹在雪丽丝和云雀之间，莫林根和玛莉号的迫击炮像上帝之锤般重击她。天鹰号的船身落的好几个洞，但云雀也受了子弹齐射，开始急速下沉。谢伊想办法驶向她，捞起了大部分的船员，同时海尔森也下令继续攻击天鹰号。  
战斗持续几小时，但雪丽丝的几发炮弹准确地击断了天鹰号的桅杆。瞭望台上的人在下坠中发出尖叫，至少四个人被压在了桅杆下。谢伊认出了那个大副，福克纳，他正尝试躲开莫林根的派克子弹。天鹰号的船长则没有那么幸运。子弹穿透了他的脑袋然后将弹药库炸成粉末。福克纳爬起来站直了握住船舵，下令集中火力朝莫林根猛击。至少这一点，符合了谢伊的设想。  
谢伊知道一旦他们意识到他和海尔森都在莫林根号上，他们就会集中一切力量击沉她。这是个完美的诱饵，能让他们有机会击沉圣殿最好的一艘船还取走大团长和摧毁兄弟会的叛徒性命。哪怕是搭上所有性命这个回报也值了。不过，这只是他们设想的。很不幸的是，对于刺客，谢伊可没想把自己搭在里面。当福克纳侧舷暴露时，就是为雪丽丝号的子弹提供重击他们的时机。  
“满帆！加速！”谢伊大喊，手中的舵盘费力地领向天鹰号重伤的一侧。最后一击，天鹰号就会消失。“准备！”谢伊抓紧了船舵，海尔森拉住了面前的绳索。莫林根号的破冰船首以全速冲进了天鹰号的侧翼。崩裂的木板和绝望的尖叫混杂进了弥漫火药味的空气中。  
“给我满帆！”福克纳擦干碎片划出的血迹。即使不那么走运，他仍是让天鹰号躲开了玛莉号的迫击炮，这时一阵强风助推这具残骸暂时离开了三艘圣殿军舰的攻击范围。海尔森的怨骂比谢伊想象得要污秽得多。  
“放她走。”谢伊让莫林根重返航线，那阵救了天鹰号的风把莫林根吹得够偏。“停！撤退！”虽是照做，船员还是有些不情愿。  
“我们几乎就要拿下她了！”海尔森几乎是咬牙切齿。  
“没关系的。没有人再能修好她了。在她沉没之前他们或许可以想办法上岸。但天鹰号基本上就是个漂动的残骸——如果她还能漂下去的话。他们知道自己败了，并且他们没法替代她。”谢伊挥手示意吉斯特停下，雪丽丝号还在继续往前冲。他收到了信息，缓缓停在玛莉号的旁边，稍微在莫林根前一些。  
“很好。只要她没有威胁，确实没有理由再去屠杀她的船员。”海尔森微微点头。谢伊盯着他，他只是望着前方因雾气和低垂的雪云而模糊不清的远方地平线。他的披肩被天鹰号的流弹穿透了几个洞，帽子在之前突然的一阵风吹走了再也没回来。而这，是目前为止他见过的最不整洁的大团长。  
“你知道吧，谢伊，我真的不希望你对待女人也像你对待自己的船一样。你对她只有那么强硬了。”海尔森嘴角扯起一个笑容，谢伊只是看着他，略带吃惊地张开了嘴，周围几个船员放肆地大笑。谢伊只能感谢随便哪个神仙能不让吉斯特听见。谢伊对此不知所措，因这不符印象的评价而陷入持续的沉默。  
“行，那你说哪个地方的姑娘最好看？”谢伊像是回到了很久前曾和连恩发生的天真的对话，当然最终演变成争论是哈瓦那还是家乡纽约的妓女更好，连恩绝对不会承认有过这番争论。然后他陡然发现海尔森就站在连恩曾经的位置上......哪怕只是暂时的。  
“这我从来没想过。”海尔森停顿了很久后承认。“我没有那么多时间浪费在这些琐事（trivial things）上。”  
“我真的不希望你对待女人也像对待‘琐事’一样......”  
“够了，谢伊！”


	4. Chapter 4

谢伊在刻意避开海尔森，这点非常明显。不过大团长并没怎么花精力在他身上，没必要。如果谢伊不想被人找到就真的不会有人能找到他，就是这么简单。他也许是需要点空间。他仍在内心与自己挣扎交战，而海尔森知道一昧强求毫无用处。如果他还想继续莫林根船长室里的对话，谢伊在准备好的时候会来主动找他——在那之前，想都别想。  
这也是海尔森另有计划的原因——也就是说，他已经厌倦了该死的等待。  
“吉斯特，借一步说话。”海尔森敲了敲谢伊房间敞开的门。只有吉斯特一个人，弯着腰查阅舰队账单。自从谢伊回到纽约，他就像人间蒸发一样，沓无音讯。看得出来他没有离开，肯定是用上了所有的刺客技巧来躲开他们，像躲开什么洪水猛兽一样。  
“怎么了老大？”吉斯特阖上账本。  
“有谢伊的消息吗？”海尔森自觉地坐在了旧木桌下的椅子上。  
“没有。”吉斯特回答，“我希望他能结束这场闹剧。上次我见到他，垂头丧气，像刚从垃圾堆里翻出的流浪猫。”  
“上次具体是什么时候？”海尔森语气急躁。  
“三天前。他确实到这里过。如果不是他，我只能理解为某个有着神似谢伊笔迹的人在清晨溜进他的房间，绘制了公爵号和萨克塞斯号的航行路线，以骚扰福戈附近的法国舰队。”吉斯特一面解释，一面沉思着梳理胡须，“我们得赶快找到他。红湾堡不会自己从刺客那儿解放。”  
“是的。”海尔森同意，没有多余话语就走出房间。老实说，他被谢伊暗中完成任务的能力给小小地惊叹了一下。他甚至还瓦解了刺客意图控制纽约进口货物的密谋，顺便解决了负责人....或者说这都是海尔森的推论。整件事有多一丝不漏，以至于地方还在搜寻杀害商贾的杀手，从这点就可看出是谢伊的杰作。尽管他对谢伊的行为感到些微愤怒，海尔森仍在心里为他分清私事和教团事物的觉悟鼓掌。一切本应该不成问题，但海尔森很清楚，谢伊离彻底崩溃不远了。  
他必须把他找回来。但他毫无头绪。不管怎样，第一步得是先找到一丝他的踪迹。他知道把一个前刺客逼入绝境不会挣得他的信任，但留给海尔森的选择不多。他会给他最后通牒，要么选择彻底放下，要么就承认自己一个人解决不了。海尔森猜他会选择后者，不过让谢伊承认的概率比沙漠飘雪高不了多少。  
谢伊，很可能毫不知情地，给海尔森留了一些显而易见的线索。他的笔记和舰队计划基本上是在昭示他的存在。还有些更小的细节，比如军械库里消失的弹药，或者是接下来几天夜里谢伊房间中莫名多出的物件。不过他还没有幸运到抓谢伊个现行。他也不觉得他能够抓到他：他的猎人从未如此谨慎过。他从不会把自己交给幸运女神，想必对于这回合的较量同样如此。  
一周后，查尔斯焦头烂额地冲进他的办公室，他知道，搜寻谢伊在阿森纳堡的踪迹得暂时放在一边。海尔森从账本中抬起头，目光里是明显的怒意，他瞪着查尔斯，目光可以杀死随便一个稍微胆小点的人。  
“Sir，啤酒厂出事了。整个地方化为灰烬，估计是帮派又和英方巡逻队开战了。”查尔斯一口气说完，不带停顿。他好像是一路跑过来的，大衣翻了角，发梢乱成一个诡异的弧度，发带松松垮垮。海尔森的脑海里只浮现一个名字：谢伊。  
“你去处理，带着人守在那儿。”海尔森语罢，冲向军械库拿好武器。这是烟雾弹，谢伊在利用本地帮派吸引注意。但是为什么？结果应该不会太难找。他只要往反方向走就是。  
躲开拥挤人群和帮派火拼绝非易事，不过途中他确实听到曼哈顿舞会的有趣传言。他估计就是一群商贾富人密谋断掉英国贸易往来好避免税收。谢伊一定会在那，海尔森猜到。但问题是他的目标究竟是谁以及为什么。  
潜入舞会对他而言简单如儿戏。他潜伏在灌木花丛中，静待，观察着客人来来去去。谢伊当然对这种集会感兴趣。一个身着淡绿礼服的红发女人很快吸引了海尔森的注意。她不是主使，并没有参与其他客人反英反税的谈话。但不管怎样，她显然是个重要人物，大方得体，在人群中穿梭自如。她对这一切似乎习以为常，似乎只是在收集信息。她转身端过一杯红酒的瞬间，海尔森瞥见她蕾丝袖口边的一道寒光。一把袖箭。  
她第一次（也是唯一一次）靠近甜品桌，是在谢伊行动的时候。一身高档黑色燕尾服点缀上金与红，海尔森几乎认不出他。但光从他的仪态，他眼观六路的谨慎，海尔森立刻知道是他。不到一秒钟，他捂住她的嘴，袖箭从后背刺穿心脏。等她沉默倒地的时候，谢伊早已消失在白色篱栏之外。  
海尔森甩甩僵硬的胳膊，起身跟上谢伊。人群中央他几乎捕捉不到谢伊的身影，海尔森决定上屋顶。最后在小集市，谢伊终于放慢脚步。海尔森藏在一堆板条箱后，像潜伏的鹰。谢伊佯装买茶，实则留心是否有人跟踪，余光搜寻每一丝潜在行动的踪迹。谢伊目光瞟向海尔森的方向，海尔森紧贴墙壁，几乎是屏住呼吸，但谢伊的目光仍多逗留了几秒。海尔森意识到谢伊知道他在这，但没有要甩掉他的意思。如果他真的想这么做，那海尔森连他的影子都见不到。海尔森提起兴趣，在阴影下紧跟他。  
谢伊不紧不慢，先是买了个苹果，又到烘焙店换来个袋子，时不时仍侧头瞟看。海尔森不知道这究竟只是训练有素猎人的习惯多疑，还是他在确认自己真的被跟踪。他停在一栋老旧公寓前，谨慎扫视一圈周围后敲响了门。确认后，他走进那间房。海尔森等了几秒，爬上东墙，透过窗向里看。顶层右侧末间就是谢伊的房间。他放任窗户大开，坐在一把破旧皮椅上，面前摆着圣殿舰队图。  
现在海尔森确信是谢伊故意引领他到这儿的。他绝不会背对着一扇敞开的大窗——一扇任何刺客都能轻松且无声进入的大窗。  
“我还在想您到底要什么时候才找到我，Sir。”正当时，海尔森准备溜进窗。“就非得弄点骚动才能引起您的注意这点来说，我还有点失望。还有吉斯特，那个蠢货，居然没发现海军图上标注的‘坐标’就是这儿的地址和房间号。”  
“发现了才怪。”海尔森满面阴沉，跳进这间简朴房间。“既然费尽心思对我们避之不及，又何必把我引到这儿？”  
谢伊关上海图，转身面对海尔森。“因为我只想和你谈。我知道其他人找不到我的踪迹。来，请坐。”  
“真要谈的话你完全可以来办公室找我。”海尔森坐在床沿，大床几乎挤满整个房间。“这太荒唐了。”  
“那样的话查尔斯肯定会扒在门前偷听一切可以供他‘遣词造句’的内容。”谢伊嘟囔，海尔森没能忍住笑。  
“行吧，这点我同意。”海尔森让步，“那你到底有什么想说，要如此大费周折？”谢伊如坐针毡，眼神放空，望着远处坠落的夕阳。  
“你要知道，想是一回事，真要做起来可难得多。”谢伊悄声开口，低头盯着腿上叠着的两只手，海尔森能看见它们在颤抖。“我知道你告诉我去解决这一切，但我做不到。我尽力了，真的，但我不知道怎么办。”  
“我是不是可以说你要比之前好些了？”海尔森语气中关切真诚。  
“是，但我不知道要怎么做，”谢伊说这些时只有沮丧，“对于过去我毫不后悔，我知道我没做错什么。如果必要，我还会动手。只是，只是这很难。或者说，曾经很难，现在既然我杀掉了过去熟知的每一个人，可能会轻松点。但事实上，一切已成定局，再多的廉价酒精也无法改变这个事实，更不会让这我好受一星半点。”  
“那么，你可以先从回家开始。待在这儿对你一点好处没有。”海尔森一语中的。谢伊想要反驳，但他没有这个机会，“想想这一切是如何开始的：你发现自己还活着，住在芬妮根家中，那时你刚从阿基里斯的家园逃出。当时你是怎么面对一切的？”  
“这一切都发生在我刺穿霍普心脏、射杀阿德瓦勒之前！”谢伊离崩溃更近一步。  
“我知道，但当时你是怎么做的？”海尔森继续。  
“我帮助门罗处理了本地帮派，重建某些残骸。我知道没有什么能补偿里斯本发生的一切，但他认为帮助别人至少能给我一个目标。”谢伊往下望，盯着某块弯曲的木地板。  
“有用吗？”  
“某段时间，是的。”  
“是什么变了？”  
“它的作用微乎其微，又像是在亡羊补牢。”谢伊最终抬头对上海尔森的目光。海尔森叹息，他该知道谢伊是那么现实，怎会满意于这种理想化的提议，哪怕它们的出发点有多么完美。但他又能做什么？谢伊带他到这是为了指导和引领，但海尔森毫无头绪。他可以告诉谢伊五十种取人性命的花样，但却说不出这些。  
他们淹没在一阵冰冷的沉默中直到谢伊最后开口：“我们得夺回红湾堡。一起吗？我不确定现在还能不能忍受吉斯特。他好像陷入某种负罪感并且可能他自己都不知情。再说了，船员都喜欢你。”  
“当然。”海尔森毫不犹豫。老实说，他心底里对这类机会总有种窃喜。或许这就是他血脉里流淌的一部分，海尔森享受海上生活。诚然，天命号上的遭遇觉得不是什么幸事，但与莫林根同行就不一样了。那群水手是朱庇特，时刻充满活力，风浪中也是泰然自若。船上也没有莫名的争斗，他们尊重船长，船长也尊重他们。  
“日出时分，码头见。”谢伊的语气中仍残存悲伤。  
“会的。”海尔森向他保证，顺便拿走了谢伊潦草的辞职信。


	5. Chapter 5

海尔森如来时一样，翻窗离开，留下谢伊一人在公寓中来回踱步。他不知道他为何主动提出邀海尔森同行夺回堡垒，他对吉斯特的所谓抱怨不过是借口。老实说，他只是想要海尔森在他身边。哪怕风平浪静他也是艘摇摇欲坠的沉船，唯有害怕海尔森失望才驱使他正常些许。谢伊在大团长身边时脑子自然清醒不少。或许是因为海尔森知道关于连恩的真相以及剿灭兄弟会对他而言有多痛苦。吉斯特略知一二，但他从不了解他对连恩的感情之深——当然海尔森也不懂。  
曾经在谢伊离开家园时，知道连恩还活着就够了，但现在不是了。唯一给予他宽慰的，是连恩并非死于谢伊之手，而是地震时的摔伤。这或许是上天授意，毕竟谢伊永远无法将袖箭对向连恩。无数个无眠的夜晚，他都在想象真到了无法逃避的那一刻，他会怎样面对连恩，对此他毫无头绪。  
谢伊摇头，拍上窗户，确认插上销。不过其实毫无用处。一块玻璃阻止不了刺客。他从未想过放下，寻找下一个人，结婚成家什么的。再没有人像连恩一样，不，他从未想过这些。他更没想到是某种对海尔森陪伴的可悲的欲望驱使他邀请大团长同驶北大西洋。尽管这一切不带一丝浪漫色彩。一丁点这样的想法都会是可笑至极的。不过，他也清楚其他人对他的关心，但只有海尔森在尽力帮助。这一点，谢伊承认，他以前从未想过。海尔森冷漠，疏离，无论怎样都无法轻易接近。但他居然如此尽心考虑谢伊。诚然，谢伊这段日子就是个彻头彻尾的混蛋，但谢伊还是无法理解海尔森的关心。  
谢伊可怜兮兮地倒在床上。明天真要出海的话他最好趁现在多休息会儿。  
如他所言，谢伊赶到海滩时海尔森已在港务处等候多时。他朝谢伊点点头以示问候，怀里抱着一摞地图和一个望远镜。昨晚海尔森并不比谢伊睡得更好，但对此二人都不发一词。谢伊指了指码头的莫林根，海尔森跟着他，一言不发。  
“你跟其他人说了什么？”谢伊朝莫林根旁等待的米尔斯招了招手。  
“我和你要去波士顿追踪先行者之盒的线索。吉斯特没被邀请，他有些生气，不过有足够的工作帮他放清楚自己的位置。”  
“我猜是的。”谢伊松了口气，跳上甲板。海尔森跟上，在谢伊身旁落脚。  
“好了伙计们，动起来！”谢伊将地图交给米尔斯。似乎暂时离开一下纽约确实让他舒心了些许。也许之后他们确实要去趟波士顿，他根本没有新的线索，这点海尔森也心知肚明，但至少沿途收缴些货物也不算亏。毕竟教团不是什么慈善机构，还是要吃饭的。  
大部分时间中谢伊和海尔森之间维持着沉默。偶尔他们会跟着船员哼几首船歌，但离岸之后两人再没说过一句话。谢伊对此并不在意。现在这天气正适合远航——不算密布的云加怡人恰当的强风。他深吸一口咸腥的空气，让风充盈肺叶的同时安抚神经。尽管他遭遇了父亲的意外以及所有那些他与莫林根共渡的艰险，谢伊从未对海洋有过畏惧。相反，独自一人在家时他才有害怕的感觉。  
“你应该休息会儿，谢伊，如果你想的话我可以帮忙掌舵。”彼时谢伊正用力眨了下困倦的双眼还打了一大个哈欠。他甚至没有意识到自己就快站着睡着了，是海尔森的声音将他从迷糊中震醒。他点头，放开船舵。海尔森对于航行很是熟稔，但其实那些真正的运行机制还是在上次旅途中谢伊教给他的。谢伊并不但心暂时离开莫林根，接下来一周他们要面对的除了无尽的海洋外别无他物，船员们更是清楚方向。  
......谢伊挣扎着在摇晃颠簸的地面上站稳脚跟。女人哭喊着她的孩子的名字、恳求上帝的呼喊声猛击谢伊胸口。他气息沉重，撕抓着已然倾斜的墙。强烈的生存意愿支撑着他跳出窗框，爬上另一栋建筑的陶土砖屋顶。继续向前，他告诉自己，翻滚着躲开倒塌在他面前的塔楼。喘口气，谢伊继续向前。他跃过一片火海中的残骸，火花扯住他的衣角。他已经能看见港口了。就在不远处......  
脚手架在他面前坍塌，通往码头的路被废墟封锁。谢伊心中暗骂，肾上腺素依然在驱使他继续前进，他猛向右闪去，顺着旁道向前。他跳上房屋边缘，急停躲开又一块燃烧的木材。一个死去的年轻人的双眼凝视着他，目光中似乎带有责备，恐慌与不安随即趁虚而入。  
他继续奔跑，这是他唯一能做的事。他贴着地面快速前行，躲开正倒塌的房屋，然后起身，恰好爬上一间幸存的杂货店。疾行于屋顶，他从窗冲进港口旁的瞭望塔。惯性或是震波送他穿过整个房间，打碎另一端窗。数以百万计的玻璃碎片四散，谢伊飞出，重重地落在水中。  
重击挤出他肺中残余的空气，他挣扎着想寻回失去知觉的肋骨。愤怒的浪裹挟他如裹挟其他货物般无情，他尽力尝试接触水面，却不断向着反方向下沉。他看见阳光在水面跳动，但未知的力量在不断向下拉扯他。肺在缺氧与压力下快要四分五裂，双眼逐渐模糊。但就在一切都将陷入黑暗之前，他的手腕被什么东西抓住，拉扯他靠近水面。绝望之中，谢伊用最后的力气抓住木船边缘，拼命吸入每一口空气，他被人拉上了船。谢伊发誓，睁眼看到海尔森浑身湿透、帽子披风也丢在一旁的那一瞬间，他的心跳绝对漏了一拍。  
谢伊醒来的时候他在船长室的地板上，痛苦地喘气，心脏仍然剧烈地击打着胸腔。他缓了口气，爬到椅子上。他给自己倒了杯威士忌，一干而尽。这时船长室的门开了，谢伊疑惑地眨眼，接着看见海尔森在门口时又变成了蹙眉。  
“谢伊，一切都没问题吧？”  
“噩梦而已。”他把头埋在双手中。  
“奇怪，我听到你在喊我的名字。”谢伊恨不得马上挖个洞钻进去。喊他名字？再次刷新下限，他宁愿假装一切从未发生。  
“我记不得了。”谢伊躲躲闪闪，自知海尔森一眼便能看穿这个粗制滥造的谎。海尔森关上门，在桌对面的椅子上坐下。他没说一个字，但没有一个字有必要出口。他在等一个合适的解释，谢伊知道在那之前他不会离开。他咽了口水，可嗓子干得发烟，于是他咳嗽掩饰。无言中，谢伊又倒了杯威士忌吞下肚去。  
“里斯本，”他几近哽咽。“我淹没在海水中然后......你把我救起，当时我马上就要......”他绝望地摇头。不管海尔森喜欢与否这就是他能得到的最好结果。接下来的沉默中，谢伊在想，比起寻常噩梦而言，这一次是否又多了几分象征意味。某种意义上而言，是的。海尔森的确尝试将他从深渊中救出。当然是有些比喻色彩的。这一想法不知为何让他冷静些许。  
“我懂了......你什么时候会做这样的梦？”海尔森开口，但即便是谢伊也明白海尔森对结果自然心知肚明，他只不过是随便扯些什么来填补两人间的空白。  
“更合适的问题是‘什么时候我不做噩梦’。”海尔森如乌云般深邃的眼让他重新审视自己：海尔森在我身上究竟看见了什么？他到底为什么费尽心思拯救我？他的首要永远都应该是教团，而不是跟着谢伊来什么一时兴起的红湾堡。  
谢伊向前靠了靠，把脸藏在双手中。这一切都如此可悲，可他仍愿意付出一切以远离孤独。离开刺客后最困难的是每天醒来面对空无一人的被褥，而不是他的连恩。那个刺客曾是那么值得信赖的知己，对他而言甚至不仅仅是一个知己。海尔森如此危险，难以接近，这一点让谢伊些许不安。什么时候他的大团长，那个永远冷酷无情而工于心计的大团长，会成为谢伊所渴求的一切？然而，与此同时，谢伊最不愿让海尔森看见的就是他这样强烈的、无处安放的无助感。  
“谢伊？你还好吗？”  
“这要看你怎么定义‘好’。”他的声音支离破碎。迷茫中，他思考如果要求海尔森提供一个如多年前连恩那样的拥抱，海尔森会如何反应。若不是他深知海尔森一定会将这当作一个笑话，这想法几乎可以让他裂开一个笑容。他沉湎于自己的胡思乱想中，甚至没有注意到海尔森已站在他身边，一只手轻搭在他肩上以示安慰。怎么会？谢伊问自己。海尔森对于哀诉向来没有半点耐心。于是再一次他问自己，为什么他对我的这场闹剧如此上心？但不管怎样，对于这一切，他无权挑剔。  
“对这一切......我很抱歉，我好像一直在无可救药地埋怨。我得向前看，可我却又放不下。”谢伊没有抬头，他几乎就在流泪边缘，而这是他最不愿海尔森看见的。  
“你只是个普通人，谢伊。”  
“请，让我一个人待一会。”他尽可能用平静口吻说出这一请求。  
“不，”海尔森语气坚决，“你得去面对它。一昧逃避，只会让一切更糟。我明白，相信我，不管是什么你不愿告诉我的——”  
“没用的，这不是你能解决的问题。”  
“有用与否让我来判断。”  
“我只是希望你别看低我......”


	6. Chapter 6

谢伊没有回答，他盯着手掌，好像这片沉默能耗尽海尔森的耐心，好让他独自一人沉湎于忧郁中。不过这没用。谢伊视线外，海尔森敲着椅扶。他有幸从不必管教顽劣孩童，但他想，被逼到绝路的孩子估计就和现在的状况差不大多......而也许他的处理方式不太恰当。就他所知，谢伊在真的无处可逃时总会像只野猫一样挣扎反咬一口。正当海尔森思考如何避开这只猫的利爪尖牙时，谢伊终于开口了。  
“我已经厌倦了这种生活，杀戮，愧疚......但我知道，既来之，则安之，”谢伊仍在躲避海尔森的目光。“然而最糟糕的是，我厌倦了独自一人。其他一切，我能忍受。我不愿当个刺客，操，我甚至不想当圣殿骑士，但我知道任务的重要而且我绝不退缩。可我曾经并不孤独，现在却是。我没有你所想的那般坚强，从来没有。连恩曾是我的支柱。你帮不了我。没人能帮我。”  
“谢伊——！”  
谢伊没有回答，他离开房间，一言不发。只要他不至于开着船往冰山上撞，船员估计发现不了任何异样。海尔森直到现在才发现，谢伊隐藏自己的能力远超他的想象：看似轻易的笑容背后究竟藏了多少痛苦？谢伊是对的，他帮不了他。但他有一点错了，他不是独自一人。只是他那该死的固执挡住了所有想走近他的人。吉斯特试过，只是方式不尽人意。当然，他也不如海尔森这般固执。海尔森仍不准备放弃谢伊，即便那男人的高傲极可能害死他自己。  
海尔森在谢伊的桌箱里翻找纸笔。沉思中，他给谢伊留下一张简洁的纸条。他重写了几遍直到每一个词都合格为止。他最后再读一遍内容，墨水刚好干透。他小心折起，留在谢伊床头，他一定会看见的位置。  
谢伊不出意外地忽视了回到甲板上的海尔森。天气在变糟，大雪纷扬落下。其他人心不在焉地掸掉肩头或发间的白色，而海尔森只是看着。船员大都安静，有些回到住所，在冷风赶上前添了衣物。谢伊只是将舵上的双手握得更紧些，咬紧了牙。如果海尔森理解对的话，他在生自己的气。但他不清楚这是因为谢伊表现了自己软弱的一面，还是展露了其他些什么。  
奇怪的是，海尔森所想的不过是谢伊能放下。他依然不知道为什么谢伊如此在意。如果能让他知悉关于连恩的秘密，海尔森什么都愿意。连恩是怎么和他相处的？他身上有什么是谢伊一直寻找的？海尔森想过，但肯定不是性。如果是的话，谢伊完全可以找到大把的姑娘而不是一个人试图靠宿醉冲淡回忆。就这点而言，海尔森确定。谢伊对逃离心魔并非一窍不通。但就现在而言，他已陷入绝境，无处可逃。  
海尔森打了个哈欠，些许雪片随着空气被他咽下，有一瞬间，他质问自己到底喜欢航行哪一点来这受罪。他对谢伊说了晚安，当然被完全无视。海尔森彻夜未眠，盯了一晚天花板。入睡对他而言从不简单，今晚甚至更难。唯一确定的，是谢伊需要一个密友，但又不止。他不想独自一人，是否意味着他需要一个爱人？不，海尔森不确定。但似乎开始有了眉目。  
连恩不只是谢伊的朋友或是爱人。他保护他。谢伊说过，是连恩把他从街头救起，是连恩多次把他从酒馆拽出。连恩见过谢伊最糟糕的一面，他让谢伊重回正轨。他没有让谢伊独自面对，他可能为谢伊建了一座无形的避风港，再告诉他别放弃......似乎就是海尔森所做的一切。不过，谢伊从不怕让连恩失望。海尔森突然意识到，这，就是一直阻挡谢伊的东西。和查尔斯类似，谢伊同样需要他的认同，甚至可以说是追求。但和查尔斯不同的，谢伊并不在乎教团内的等级高低与否。  
谢伊需要的不是一个爱人。他需要的是一个随时帮他认清自己，整理残装，并且不因他的脆弱看低他的人。  
睡眠已经无望，海尔森最终坐起，点亮身旁一盏鲸油灯。他的房间，严格说来是吉斯特的房间其实是货舱一角。仅有一张床，一掌小桌，一个衣架以及一些储物柜。换句话说，这儿不算豪华，但也比船员睡的吊床好些。房间四周堆满货物，仅留一条窄道通往活板门。海尔森穿上大衣举起灯。他之前在黑暗中摸索过方向，并且没有要再来一次的意思。  
甲板上十分安静，除了边缘几位在打牌。米尔斯掌舵，金色长发用一条不怎么干净的红条束在身后。他在大雪中低着头，海尔森猜谢伊已经去睡了。他靠着栏杆，起伏的浪击打着莫林根。  
“还要多久才到红湾堡？”海尔森问米尔斯。  
“我们不去那儿。”但回话的不是米尔斯，是谢伊。他背对海尔森，和另几个在打牌。海尔森瞟见谢伊，但又转过了视线。他能肯定，这场比赛，他还是获胜了。  
“什么？那不是目的地吗？我们——”  
“没必要了，Sir，一小时前我们和一英国舰队擦肩而过。船长说他们要改去纽约，因为堡垒已被炸得粉碎。靠岸时除了腐烂的死尸外别无他物。显然刺客炮击过。他们根本没准备驻守。”  
“没道理啊。”海尔森摇头。“占领堡垒对他们而言比摧毁更有价值。”  
“我认为他们人手不够了。”谢伊声音低沉。“他们不像之前。过于分散的布局太过脆弱。他们不过是想制造尽可能多的麻烦，否则便是毫无意义。”  
“那现在呢？”海尔森坐在谢伊身旁。他看起来比之前冷静许多。是个好兆头。至少他不像之前那般无视他。  
“任您指挥，Sir，我们可以回纽约，或者波士顿，看你的。或者是皮特凯恩。”谢伊一手同花大顺按在牌桌前。海尔森打赌他绝对出了千：没人这么好运。牌桌上是一片哀嚎，谢伊侧的桌角堆着亮闪闪的小物件。他摆手，让他们收好自己的东西，他不过是无事可干才上桌......换句话说，同样是个无眠之夜。  
“不，我想亲自到那堡垒看看。”海尔森语气坚决。  
“如你所愿。”谢伊漫不经心。“米尔斯，重新向东。”米尔斯没有回复，但莫林根缓慢地回到航线上。  
“你应该歇会儿。风暴不像要停的意思。”  
谢伊终于转身面对海尔森，眼神平淡。海尔森抬眉，无言中，谢伊妥协了。他低声念了什么，朝着房间扬长而去。  
“船长夫人掌舵了，伙计们！”马丁附赠一声口哨和几声大笑。海尔森对此的反应远比想象中慢，等他回过神时其他人早已笑得没边。  
“先生们，我向各位保证，即便有如此关系，我也不会是该死的夫人。”海尔森口吻中十足轻蔑。  
“哇哦，才知道有这种关系呢!”又一个跳出来。海尔森转身回房，暗自在心里咒骂，只留一个背影。他猜如果现在教育这帮小子，明天谢伊醒来可能生气的不止一点。


	7. Chapter 7

谢伊不知道他是缺了哪根弦。他根本做不到违背海尔森，哪怕是“休息一下”。这让他有些许恼火，但与此同时，也是某种程度的安慰。既然海尔森依然不厌其烦地给他这样那样的指令，至少说明他还有挽救的机会。谢伊在房间里坐下，盯着面前桌上的地图放空。现在他开始害怕入睡，但却不是因为噩梦。万一他又一次在梦里大喊海尔森？片刻前他从船长室里的恐怖对话中抽出身时米尔斯就说“你们干脆接吻算了”。而谢伊的回复是，你最好闭嘴。  
一声叹息。谢伊想找支笔填写今日航海日志。无果。他皱眉，继续翻找，最后发现笔，顺带着墨水，整齐地码在抽屉里。这是海尔森的习惯。谢伊从不会费心收拾。打开记录本，这个牛皮封面的本子自谢伊接管莫林根后便与他同行，中间少了一页，恰好是前一天记录的下一页。海尔森动了他的东西——这让他更恼，但转念一想，他的确让海尔森想用什么自己拿......总之，他到底写了什么？  
谢伊暂且将这想法放在一边，开始填写今日日志，关于堡垒的消息以及海尔森继续前行的决定。他关上本子，然后几乎是瞬间瘫倒在床上，直到这一刻他才意识到这几天来他的身体有多疲倦。此时，他才发现床边被压在书角下的纸条。带着些许好奇，他拿出纸条并意识到这就是本子缺失的那一页。他展开，海尔森只留下一行干净字迹：“你从不是孤身一人。更不要觉得我会低估你，或是从一开始便看低你。”  
谢伊盯着白纸黑字，心里满是疑惑。海尔森为何不直接告诉他？哦，好吧，他当时直接冲出房间并且在接下来的整个下午都像任性的孩子样忽视海尔森。海尔森似乎并不生气，对此谢伊万分感激。谢伊把纸条重又塞回书中，躺下——他需要睡眠。他现在无力分析那张纸条有几层意思。而且......他更不知道怎么处理那座堡垒。他得找个借口避免上岸，光是想想那儿的情形就足以令人作呕：废墟，死尸，残臂断肢——停。他不能再想下去。这不是里斯本。这次不是他的错。  
又是一声沉重叹息，谢伊裹紧了毯子。那之后他陷入的是断断续续的睡眠。他的梦总是残缺的，有无数来自死人的目光的审视，有鲜血浇满他的双手。  
次日黎明，他再醒来时依然没有半点休息过的感觉。他重新掌舵，早就醒来的海尔森站在他身旁。他礼貌地朝谢伊点头示意，谢伊用沉默回应。他挣扎着试图让海尔森站到别处去，随便哪儿都行：他站连恩曾经的位置上，这让谢伊难受极了。他甚至不知该如何向大团长描述。他和连恩之间有尊重，有信任，这是自然......但他们间还有其他的东西，这些他不愿点出，因为他自知这对他毫无益处。他试图赶走某个想法：他和海尔森之间是否有曾经与连恩般的东西。他知道没有人能代替连恩，但如果海尔森......谢伊摇头，仿佛这便能把这驱出他的脑子。海尔森不会也不可能。谢伊真这么做的话海尔森估计只会当他发了疯。更别说......  
谢伊用余光看着海尔森。他倚着栏杆，目视前方。雪停了，但风仍吹着，于是他将帽子留在了房间里。他一如既往，穿着那件大衣，不过还是加了条羊毛围巾。  
“你有心事，谢伊。”海尔森甚至没有看着他，好像他知道谢伊正想着他。  
“是，那个堡垒......为什么还要去？要我说那根本就是浪费时间。”他没说谎，但他想得可不止这些。  
“可能吧，但也可能不是。”海尔森的话语间告诉谢伊，他知道你谢伊在想什么，你不过是如往常样回避罢了。  
“Sir，”谢伊开口，但话语仍徘徊在嘴边。他环视周围，确认除了他和海尔森外再无他人。“到了那儿，我可不可以......不上岸啊？”  
“为什么？我想那番景象你应该是见多了。”  
“你说得没错。我见多了。”谢伊握紧船舵直到手已泛红。  
“我能理解。我带几个船员去，你想的话可以留在船上。”谢伊长吁一气，他甚至不知道自己憋着这一口气，随之而消散的也有一部分的紧张。他宁愿直接不去那儿，但，这也将就。  
到达时已是一周之后。海尔森敏捷跳到码头的残骸上，衣角沾上些冰凉的海水。谢伊看着一切发生，最后还是深吸一口气，跟着他下了船。他应该留在上面的，但他又不知如何向船员解释。  
“你可以不用来的。”海尔森提醒道。他们穿过大门，谢伊溅起混着泥水的融雪，他摇头。  
“没事的。”并不是，他自己也知道。但他宁愿在海尔森面前崩溃也不想向船员解释他不想上岸是害怕来自里斯本的记忆追上他......况且他们中没有一个真正理解。毕竟他们只是听说，从未经历，好吧，米尔斯和马丁其实在那儿，但他们只是待在船上。  
第一具尸体躺在大门旁，脊柱扭成诡异角度。海尔森的目光避开了尸体上的英军服饰，继续前进，而谢伊尽量不去想冰冻下的尸体保存得该有多好。堡垒中间的空地有更多的随意散落的尸体。有些甚至手里还握着武器。倒塌的瞭望塔下埋着四个。谢伊开始控制不住自己的心跳，呼吸逐渐急促。他又听见那个可怜的女人叫喊着孩子的名字，求着上帝救救她的小男孩。空气中弥漫着血腥味，无辜的人被烧焦，埋葬在同样烧焦的倒塌的建筑下。谢伊跪下了，焦虑控制了他以至于无法呼吸。另一个噩梦罢了，他得醒过来......但这一切为何如此真实？  
“我觉得这里没有什么继续看下去的了。看起来似乎并不——谢伊！”海尔森的声音好遥远，他想回应他，可是他飞出了窗户即将掉进水里——  
“谢伊！”谢伊猛地吸气，被北冰洋的冷气呛住。过了很久之后他才想起自己身处何方，至于为什么他躺在雪地里而海尔森跪在身旁则是另一个需要思考的问题。“听得见吗？”谢伊僵硬地点头，挣扎着站起。他在发抖，不止是因为严寒，他从臂弯中抽出同样发抖的手。  
“......里斯本。”海尔森基本是在自言自语，谢伊沉默地点头，他继续稳定呼吸，试图缓解胸腔中的阵痛。海尔森小心架起谢伊，支撑他走出大门，将所有死尸和坍塌抛在身后。他让谢伊坐在岩石边缘，自己坐在他的身边。  
“呼吸，谢伊。”海尔森充满耐心。“这儿不是葡萄牙，我们在北冰洋上。在这儿你很安全，这一切也不是你造成的。”  
谢伊嘶哑：“......我知道。对不起，我......我应该留在船上。”  
“那为什么要下来？”  
“因为我不能一直逃避。”谢伊清醒了点。他感觉像在半醉时从马背上跌落甚至还被踩了几脚然后过了几天在下水道里醒来。恍惚中他能感受到海尔森手掌在他肩上的温度。他不知为何向着那温度靠近，像靠岸的船。他缓缓回到现实，不知是否还敢看向海尔森的眼睛。他最好现在就开始想好解释以便能继续留在莫林根上。但这一切真的是他所想吗？又或者是其他什么？或许他终于选择面对自己的恶魔，这一次他知道，他并不孤独。  
他并不孤独。  
他再次深吸一口气，呛到自己，伴随剧烈的咳嗽。海尔森一言不发地安抚他直到一切归于平静。谢伊望着远处模糊的乌云，费力咽住眼泪，呼吸再一次颤抖。他靠向海尔森的肩头，只是为了不让自己倒下。可他抑制不住那个念头，他渴望了多久与旁人亲近时的温暖。  
“我们该回去了。这对你来说太冷了。”海尔森站起，支撑起挂在他肩上的谢伊。  
那个猎人摇晃不定，但依稀站稳了脚跟，任由海尔森带着他回到船上。海尔森向船员编了个故事，说谢伊在冰面上摔倒了什么的，然后几乎是带着他冲进船长室以避开谢伊最想躲开的尴尬。海尔森忽视谢伊的抗议，让他坐下。他拉起绒被披在谢伊肩上，随后坐在他旁边，但又不似之前那般近。谢伊看向沉思的海尔森，但海尔森似乎感觉到了目光，便给谢伊一个若隐若现的浅笑。  
就是在这一瞬间谢伊终于，彻底明白了。他的喉结梗在喉中，僵硬地上下移动，他不知道自己有没有希望。一切始于是否要相信海尔森的内心交战......最终却演变为碎片的零星的与他相伴的念头。但现在，一切尘埃落定。对错与否，黑白分明。  
他想要海尔森，或许从他们相见的第一天起就想要他。他抬头，他深褐的双眼对上海尔森冰蓝色的眼，他不知如何开口，或者说，该不该开口。他若是拒绝怎么办？那还不如杀了谢伊。


End file.
